


The Contract

by unknownreader (busyprocrastinating)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busyprocrastinating/pseuds/unknownreader
Summary: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review or a kudos and let me know what you think :)





	The Contract

hi i hate this fanfic by y'all hahahahaha this is gone bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a review or a kudos and let me know what you think :)


End file.
